


Of All The Adaptations

by momma_66



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Just a fun holiday argument
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Of All The Adaptations

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic prompt -
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1157086.html?thread=116632030#t116632030
> 
> Any (please no SPN), any + any, arguing (or agreeing vehemently) that Muppets Christmas Carol is the Best Christmas Carol Adaptation

"We can stand here and go in circles all day long but the Muppets A Christmas Carol is hands down, bar none the best version." Eliot crossed his arms, nose to nose with Hardison.

"We will stand here and we will argue in circles because the best A Christmas Carol is none other than Patrick Stewart as Ebenezer Scrooge. You. Are. Wrong. Sir." Hardison turned his nose up, refusing to back down.

"Michael Caine is the superior Scrooge and the only narrator needed is Gonzo." Eliot fired back.

"He's an unreliable narrator!"

"See! You know the story!"

"Everyone knows the story! It's been told a million times!"

"And the best version is with the muppets!" Their arguing came to a stop as Parker walked into the room, bowl of popcorn between her hands.

"Have we picked a movie yet?"

"Parker!" Hardison shouted, startling the group. "Tell Eliot that Patrick Stewart is the superior Scrooge."

"You're both wrong." She grinned, "it's the Flintstone's." They both groaned staring in disbelief at Parker.

"What?" Hardison sputtered. "The Flintstone's?"

"I've always been partial to Alastair Sim or George C. Scott. Such classic performances." Sophie sighed, sharing a charmed look with Nate.

Eliot scoffed, "The Muppets use of puppetry brings the whole story to life. C'mon!" 

"It makes the whole story hackneyed." Hardison grumbled glaring at everyone. "It's supposed to be a ghost story." 

"They're all good." Nate was reading, that secretive grin playing at his lips. "But Bill Murray's Scrooge is the best." Hardison threw a handful of popcorn in Nate's direction. 

"You're all tasteless." Eliot decided. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Parker and started to play keep-away from Hardison. They both groaned when the opening credits of The Flintstone's A Christmas Carol started playing. 


End file.
